Working Blue
by EvenAngelsFall22
Summary: Rory shows Logan her bedroom. Set during The UnGraduate.


**Author's Notes**: Written forever and a day ago, but never posted here! This one was written for the girls over at FanForum…At the time, I didn't know them, and was spoiler free, so they had to wait a bit. Hopefully, they enjoyed it, and anyone who hasn't caught it elsewhere will too! Definitely rated M.. so, so M.

**Summary**: Rory shows Logan her bedroom. Set during The UnGraduate.

Feedback is always appreciated though never necessary.

* * *

Her mouth hung open as she watched him walk into the bedroom. "Logan!" she protested as she jumped up from the couch and followed him. She was laughing by the time she reached the door. "I wasn't working blue," she informed him again.

"No?" He smirked at her and she remembered how much she enjoyed that signature look of his and had missed it over the summer.

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

He shrugged. "Fine, but you are definitely working that blue shirt."

Rory leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Tell me you did not just use that line on me."

"I figured one bad line deserves another." He grinned at her again. "So, this is your bedroom, huh?"

"Yes, it appears to be," she agreed.

"Give me the grand tour?" he suggested as he dropped the sheet previously wound loosely around his waist.

Rory could feel the heat as it prickled up her neck. It wasn't as though she hadn't seen Logan undressed before but no matter how many times she had, she still never got used to it.

She couldn't deny it though, as he stepped closer to her, the boy had a beautiful body. When he dropped the towel he had flexed his left arm tauntingly at her, making the muscles contract and her mouth dry. She wasn't sure if it had been pushing the cheese wheel or if he had found a gym somewhere in Europe, but he was suddenly more appealing to her. She was noticing everything, from the his chiseled jaw to his finely sculpted ass filling out the other side. She couldn't wait to get her hands on him and more importantly, she wanted his on her.

She swallowed hard. "Well, there's the closet," she began, pointing over to the far wall. "It's a very nice closet, lots of space for shoes."

"Sounds like a good closet." His fingers played at the edge of her, well, _his_ shirt. "What else?" His lips were dangerously close to hers as his fingers danced up her thighs.

"The dresser," she added as her tongue quickly darted over her upper lip. "It's antique, it was in one of the bedrooms of Balmoral."

"Scotland, great place," Logan murmured before capturing her mouth with his. Rory promptly forgot about the bedroom and pulled him closer to her. They fell against the wall with a soft thud and he began to undo the buttons on her shirt, tossing it off to the side as pressed her deeper into the wall.

"Anything else of great importance?" he asked as his thumbs brushed against the underside of her breasts before his hands cupped them fully and he bent his head to kiss one.

Her own head tilted back against the wall and she ignored the sharp jabbing in her shoulder blade as she tried to think. "The bookcase," she finally gasped. "that belonged to Truman Capote."

"Your grandmother has very eclectic tastes," Logan remarked before taking a nipple in his mouth and biting lightly.

"Mmhmm," Rory all but hummed as she pulled his head back up and kissed him. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips before pushing past his teeth and into his mouth. Her hands slide from his face over his shoulders and down his arms stopping when her fingers laced with his.

"What about that chair in the corner, where is that from?" Logan's words were muffled as his mouth moved behind her ear to her hairline. He brought his hand, still entwined with hers, to rest against the wall over her head while he set their other hands on her hip.

Rory opened her eyes to look at the chair in question and stifled her giggles. "That's from EBay but grandma doesn't know that."

"Scandalous," he said appreciatively, kissing the hollow of her throat. He pretended not to notice as she pressed her hip into his hand and turned slightly, trying to lead him in. Instead, he removed his hand from hers and ran it lazily down her thigh and then up her stomach, barely reaching her breast before dropping back to rest on her hip again. Covering her hand with his again he inched across her stomach, skimming her navel as he moved his hand lower.

She gasped as she felt not just Logan's finger but one of her own slide into her. Rory tried to pull away but he held her hand where it was. "Logan," she whispered.

"Please?" he asked, his voice tickling her ear, his thumb pressing against her. "All summer Ror, every week on the phone, I listened to you."

Rory blushed fiercely. "That was different," she stammered as she rocked against his hand.

"How?" Logan pulled back and looked into her azure eyes. "How is it different?"

She shivered at the tone of his voice. It still amazed her, that not three months ago, had she been asked, she would never have ever considered something as tawdry and crude as phone sex, but after several carefully placed hints from Logan and a few glasses of wine from Richard's private collection before the next phone call was all it took for her to change her mind. It was crazy how addicting it had become, how she eagerly looked forward to each phone call, and spent her days at the DAR office imagining the things he might say to her that night.

"It just is," she insisted, her head falling back against the wall again as he continued stroking her. He had her close, she knew he knew that, and he was very carefully keeping her right where she was. Again she ignored the jabbing in her shoulder blade as she tried to grind herself farther onto his hand. "Logan!"

"Rory." His tone frustrated her to no end. She didn't like being teased in the first place and she hated when he was smug about it. "How is it different again?" he asked, this time using her own thumb against her.

"You're here," she managed to get out between gasps. "You're…you're so much… better." She wrenched free the hand he still held over her head and grasped his shoulder, using it to push him down.

"You're right," he murmured. "So much better." He released her hand and she immediately set it on his other shoulder as his fingers skimmed over her thighs and he looked up and winked at her before flicking his tongue against her.

"Oh!" Her teeth clamped down on her lower lip as her nails dug into his shoulders. Her eyes snapped shut when he fastened his mouth to her, alternating between long slow strokes up and pointed dips in. She was shaking and Logan could tell her knees were about to buckle so he held her firmly against the wall as he moved his fingers back into her and swirled his tongue the way she had described twirling her finger many times over the phone.

Her orgasm caught them both by surprise, quicker than she expected and louder than he anticipated. Her cries seemed to echo through the room and Logan was happy they were far from the main house.

"So about the bed." Logan rose to his feet and kissed her chastely on the lips. "I assume it came from Pier One?"

She giggled as dragged him over to the bed and pulled him down onto it next to her. "Ikea," she confessed. "It's very comfy, isn't it?"

"I'm loving it," he agreed, stretching out next to her and placing his hands under his head. "Satin sheets?"

"Hello Kitty," she said, pulling the royal blue comforter back to reveal the pink and white sheets.

He studied the sheets for a moment and then quirked his eyebrow at her. "You sure know how to kill the mood Ace," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"On the contrary Huntzberger." She swung her leg over and straddled him backwards. She leaned forward as far as she could, trailing her fingertips against the tops of his feet and back up his legs. Subsequently, as she moved, her breasts brushed against him, causing him to harden more than he thought possible. He groaned and her mouth curved up in a smile at the sound. "It seems you're still very in the mood." she remarked casually, scraping her nails lightly over the length. She continued stroking him with featherlike motions until he reached around her and grabbed her arms and pulled her back until she was lying on top of him.

"Not yet," he whispered into her ear, wrapping his an arm around her waist, holding her where she was. Tiring of craning her neck to kiss him, Rory twisted around until she was facing him and kissed him again. She pressed against him and feeling him against her entrance, tilted her hips up toward him.

Logan smirked as he reversed their position and looked down at her, brushing the hair off of her face. "Never thought I'd say this, but you're going to wear me out Ace."

Rory licked her lips and grinned up at him. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." He propped himself up on either side of her before leaning down to claim her mouth, not bothering to ask or wait for permission to glide his tongue against hers.

"God Rory." He nipped at the pulse in her throat as he slid into her in one long measured stroke. He wanted to scream at the friction, she was so hot and tight around him. It always shocked him, how tight she was. They had spent all afternoon having sex and even now, she gripped him like a vice. He groaned as she clenched her muscles and took a moment to thank whomever invited Kegel exercises before beginning a rhythm against her.

Rory opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling at his own closed eyes and the determined look on his face. She was surprised at the sudden feelings that overwhelmed her as she realized how he was restraining himself. She worried her lower lip with her teeth. Surely, these feelings weren't love, were they?

Now was not the time to focus on that, she decided. "Hey," she said softly, sweeping her fingers over his eyelids and waiting for his eyes to focus on her. "You're not going to break me," she said softly, a smile on her lips. She raised one leg up next to them, nodding encouragingly as he grasped it and hooked it over her shoulder. She gasped at the new angle and he stopped.

"You sure?" He barely had time to get the question out before she arched upward, pulling him deeper.

"Logan, god, yes," she breathed. "Please." She cried out again as he sped up, driving harder and faster into her until her head was spinning. They came within seconds of each other, their cries and moans mingling together and subsiding until the only sound in the room was their breathing which hadn't stabilized yet.

"You know." Logan pressed a kiss to her temple as he pulled her close against him. "I really am loving your new digs. So much nicer, not having to worry if Paris hears us or not, and it's definitely a plus not having to hear her rants if we get a little noisy because, I gotta say Ace, you've become quite the vocal girl and I like it."

"I'm so happy you approve." Rory rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She was about to suggest they sleep finally but was interrupted by the sound of the sliding glass doors opening and a voice calling out, "Miss Gilmore?"

She untangled herself from Logan and grabbed her pink bathrobe, wrapping it around her and running her hand through her hair before going into the living room.

"Yes Amelia?" she questioned Emily's newest maid as she tightened the belt around her waist. "Is everything okay?"

Amelia nodded quickly. "Yes, Miss Gilmore." She gave her a tiny smile before continuing. "I just thought I'd bring you clean sheets," she said, nodding at the folded linens on the table next to her.

"Oh." Rory was puzzled as she looked at the other petite girl.

Amelia nodded again. "Yes, I thought you might need them," she said, casting a knowing look towards the bedroom. "Good night Miss Gilmore."

"Good night Amelia." Rory watched as she retreated back to the main house and chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. A thought quickly ran through her head and she shook her head slowly. Of course, the sharp jabbing into her shoulder earlier. "Oh my God!" she cried, racing back into the bedroom. She flicked the overhead light on and stared at the wall dismally.

"What's the matter Ace?" Logan asked, raising himself up against the headboard.

She buried her head in her hands. When she looked up at him her cheeks were flaming. She advanced on the bed, grabbing a pillow from the floor and smacking him across the head with it.

"Rory! What gives?" He rubbed his head and glared at her. "That kind of hurt."

"The next time you decide to have your way with me against a wall, check the wall first!" She tried to hit him again but he caught her wrist and took the pillow from her.

"What are you talking about?"

"That!" Rory cried, pointing to the intercom system on the wall.

Logan paled. "Emily and Richard heard us?"

She shook her head. "No, god no, they wouldn't have waited until we were done to storm in. No, Amelia, the maid, did though. She brought clean sheets for the bed."

"Well that was thoughtful of her," Logan remarked, earning another jab from Rory. "What? Come on Ace, admit it, it's funny."

"It is not!" She protested. "It's embarrassing!"

"So is stealing a boat and getting caught, but you made it through that just fine," he pointed out. He pulled her down on to the bed again. "Besides," he soothed, bringing her hand to his lips. "Look at the bright side, Emily will have her fired by the end of the week and we'll have a new maid to corrupt."

Rory laughed despite herself. "That's true," she admitted. "I still can't believe she heard us," she said mournfully.

"Nah Ace, really, she only heard you," he said with a smirk. She opened her mouth to protest but he quickly leaned in and kissed her soundly. He pulled back and grinned. "And honestly? I think it's pretty sexy," he whispered as he slowly untied her bathrobe.

"I thought you were getting tired," she protested half-heartedly as the robe fell from her shoulders and he kissed her again.

"I can't help it Ace," he murmured in between kisses as he lowered her back down against the bed. "You were right, the Hello Kitty sheets are driving me wild. We may never get to sleep."

"Pity," she whispered as she pulled him down onto her again.

Sleep could wait.


End file.
